Akatsuki Academy For The Talented
by scarlet-angle-13
Summary: a young girl move to america and attend the best school in the world, Akatsuki Academy for the Talented. whilst there, a fallout between friends old and new changes her life so what happens when lie's and secrets are revieled. rated for hidan's colorful languege. if you dont like this kinda thing then dont read simple and for those who do read it and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is my first fanfictoin so I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto but I do own my OC

_Akatsuki academy for the talented __chapter 1 _

It was my first day at my new school in a new country, I had just moved to America from Scotland everything seemed so different then back home. well Scotland, I never really hade a home or family but now I was at the best school in the world akatsuki academy for the talented, I am so excited.

I was in my period three class, the class before lunch, it was ballet class, when the teacher called me in front of the class and told me "dance and show me what skills you posses "

so I danced. when I finished everyone was staring At me wide eyed again this happened in music and art already so me being Scottish asked as blunt as possible "what ?"

the first one to recover from shock was miss fairrie the world renowned ballet teacher " that…that was… amazing!" she exclaimed,

the second to recover was a girl around my age (which is 18 ) she had neon blue hair and honey colored eyes "would you like to sit with me and some of my friends at lunch ? " she asked

that brought everyone back to reality and they were all shocked by the girl's offer. One of the boys who had short raven black hair and coal black eyes spoke up "but you never invite any one to sit with you why invite a brand new student you don't even know to sit with you when you have known all of us longer"

"because sasuke she is very talented more talented than me, so shut up." Was her replay to the boy know known as sasuke

" konan this girl is very talented but for you to say she is better a dancer than you is a bit much her skills are close to your but she is not better than you are." miss Fairrie ensured the bluette known as Konan

so I got everyone attention by saying "if you sit with deidara iwa, sasori akatsuna and kakuzu morino then I am already sitting with you cause they invited me to sit with them but if not then I am not sitting with you cause I will not patch my friends for someone I don't know!"

after my little speech I looked around sasuke spoke up again" you already made friends with three of the akatsuki and basically said if konan didn't sit with them then you would not sit with her because you are not going to betray your friends, wow you are way cool!"

everyone looked at sasuke in amazement that he could understand me because of how fast I was speaking ,I looked around then relised who I had spoken at my regular paies so it would have confused every one

"sorry forgot that I should speak slower so you guys can understand what I say!" I said slower so everyone could understand me

then a blond hairs boy spoke up "miss fairrie the bell is going to go in 3 minutes will we go get changed?"

"yes very well go change I will see all but one of you after lunch now go"

I got changed into my uniform and went to lunch were I saw deidara, sasori and kakuzu sitting at a table, so I walked up to them and said "hey guys what's up?"

deidaras reply was "nothing much,un "

sasoris reply was "same" I got the same answer from kakuzu then in unison they said "what up(un)?"

so I gave them a smart ass reply and said "the sky" and deidara and I started to giggle, sasori chortled and kakuzu snickered.

when we calmed down konan walked over and asked what was so funny so we told her what had just happened and she giggled as well then six other people walked over,

one was half black and half white ,

one was tall with blue hair and a slight blue tinge to his skin, they both looked about 20 .

there was a man with long raven black hair the same as sasuke and he had red eyes

beside his was another boy with a patch on his left eye and the other eye was red, he also had raven black hair. they both looked 19,

behind them was a ginger haired man with a lot and I mean a lot of piercings and he looked about 21 and beside him was a very familiar silver haired jashinist I knew very well "HIDAN" I said when I seen him

he looked over at me and smiled sweetly at me " hey squirt long time no see how you been ?"Hidan asked while ruffling my hair

hidan is 19 by the way,

I was so happy to see him then it hit me "what's you fucking talent jackass "I asked and he laughed "I sing little titch what's it to you what my talent is "he asked.

My reply was simple "last time I seen you, you were a no talent shitty spoilt bitch that's what it is to me hidan"then konan, deidara, kakuzu and I burst out laughing at what I had jyst said, soon patch raven (raven black haired guy with the patch on his left eye) blue guy (guy with blue tinge to his skin) and hidan brook out in to laughter as well then I realized something

"who the fuck are the rest of you guys" …


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own naruto or akatsuki I do own my OC's enjoy

Chapter Two The Explanation

Last time

Then I realized something "who the fuck are the rest of you guys …

that got their attention,

the ginger spoke up " My name is pein you all ready know deidara, sasori, kakuzu, hidan and konan, this is itachi, kisame, tobi ,zetsu its nice to meet you," he said pointing to each person as he said there name

So here is who is who

The raven haired 19 years old is itachi

The other raven with the patch on his left eye who is also 19 is tobi

The blue skinned man is kisame

The half black half white man is zetsu

hidan's P.O.V

I haven't seen Rose in eight years and the first thing she says to me is an insults and deidara and konan are still laughing

"so what is your talent any hida?" that got every ones attention on me cause of my old nickname

"what's with the old nickname and I … sing ok!" was my reply to her question and her nickname had got konan to laugh harder and deidara looked like he was dying of laughter

so I shouted " shut the fuck up you little fuckers!" yeah that got me evil eyes from rose.

just as I was about to say something another girl came up to our group she had jet black hair and ocean blue eyes and an angel necklace on ,then another girl that looked exactly the same as the fist except with a bell necklace came up to our growing group and these girls looked exactly like rose because they were triplets,

rose had a rose necklace,

you could tell who was who just by there necklaces.

was the youngest of the three,

before I could say a word I was on the floor with two of the three triplets on top of me.

I looked up and everyone but rose was confused, then rose spoke up "angel bell get off hidan!"

even though she was the youngest she was the one in control and if I remember the most talented,

after about 5 minutes angel and bell got off of me,

Diedaras P.O.V

I was so confused there were three roses

'kami help us

"wait a flippin' minuet there are three of you. un" I asked/ shouted

then rose, the other two and hidan started laughing at me whilst the others looked just as confused as I was.

then rose spoke up "no we're triplets this is angels"-pointing to the girl with the angel necklace-

"and this is bell"-pointing to the one with the bell necklace –

"wait so your names put together is angel bell rose as in the world renowned computer company?" I asked,

they all looked at me smiling and replied with a similtaniuce "yes" I was shocked

"so do you parents own the company?"

angel spoke up "no I do! Our parents died when we were very young, we were in the system that's how we met Hidan he left the system eight years ago and we left seven years ago and we started a company with the help from our foster parents, they will deal with the company until I turn eighteen so yes I own the company and no not until I turn eighteen ok!"

everyone looked at the triplets then bell and rose shouted in unison " only angel not us!"

so we left it at that, then Itachi pulled Angel away to talk in privet leaving eleven people left then " so watts your talent bell I know roses is dancing so what's yours?"asked konan

then got three "no its not's"

then rose spoke up " Mmm actually my talents are violin, art, dancing, piano and singing " admitted rose

"oh!?" was konan's reply

"so you're like sasori and deidara more than one talent cool!" was what konan said

"you guys never told me that!what are your other talents?"asked rose

"viola, poetry and singing!" came sasori's quiet reply

"writing, piano and drum's" came deidara's proud reply

then tobi asked bell " what your talent bell-Chan?" bell blushed very lightly.

Then bell said " hm well … you see I kinda sorta play the flute that's it"

I could see she was un comfortable with the situation so I changed the subject

" which houses are you two in?"

I was actually curios about the subject so I actually wanted to know

"suna house" was bells reply

then angel walked back over " shika house" was angels answer and then all eyes turned to rose so she took a breath and said "akatsuki house"

that put a wide grin on all but the triplets faces then zetsu spoke for the first time since rose got here he said " yas we get **to party tonight!"**

the triplets looked wide eyes at zetsu and wide grind spread onto their faces and they said in unison " that is awesome you're a schizophrenic that's awesome!"

we all looked at the weirdly then zetsu spoke again "thanks, **you three are weird, **no their not, **yes there are**"

everyone desided to ignored zetsu whilst he argued with himself

then angel spoke up ** " **what did he mean by party? For who?"

then sasori spoke " rose she is in the same house as everyone here except you two but your houses will most likely through a party two or they will crash ours but unfortunately every house has one class they have to do and ours is drama so good luck plus the akatsuki house has only ten well eleven now members the other houses are much bigger I think P.E is shika houses class and suna's is geography so you two should be ok!"

rose looked shocked then snapped out of it "fuck I HATE drama!"rose exclaimed so I politely added "plus we all have partners so you'll have to make a three with someone or go with the teacher who is crazy."

Her face paled instantly

Time skip (after school) roses P.O.V

Me and my sisters walked back to the dorm building after school and we had no idea of where our sections were.

Just as we entered we seen a desk

we went over to it and I seen sasori, another red head and a blond boy from my dance class

if you wondering what the other red head looks like he looks exactly like sasori except shorter and with black rings around his eyes

I gave sasori a strange look and he just smirked

then the lady behind the desk spoke "you must be angel, bell and rose meumi it's nice to meat you these will be your guide" she said

the three of us nodded she pointed to sasori and said " this is …" but we cut her off and said in unison " sasori "

she looked startled until I spoke up " he's in my art class and my sisters met him at lunch" I explained

she nodded then pointed to the other red head and said "this is .. " she was again interrupted by said red head

who said " the names gaara"

and before the lady could even say another word the blond boy spoke up "I'm naruto ,believe it " he said

so the three of us being the smart asses we are said "we do believe it"

that got a laugh from naruto and a smirk from gaara and sasori

"alright girls here are your jackets with your house symbols on them make sure that you have them at all times am I under stood!" asked the woman at the desk,

we nodded and each received a jacket each with a different symbol,

bell's was a dark blue jacket with a single gourd on the left chest pocket,

angel's was a light green with a peace sign on the right chest pocket and mine was black with red clouds out lined in white all over it

" this is awesome" we all said in unison the then lady walked behind the desk and said we could go so we said good bye and we all left for our sections.

On the way to my section I slipped my jacket on put on leather finger less gloves and put my hair in a high pony and all sasori did was stifle a laugh

"what" I asked wanting to know what was so funny

" what do you mean what ?" he asked

" what pray tell is so funny?" I asked, I was pissed off I hate it when people answer a question with a question on purpose

"oh the way you looked with that jacket on with thought's gloves and your hair like that. you looked sweet before now you look bad ass is there a reason for that?" he asked

I simply laughed at his reply and handed him a picture of three girls; one blond in a pink dress, one brunet in a light blue dress and then one with blood red hair and brown eyes on a completely black dress with a red ribbon tied around her waist.

"who are they?" he asked

my simple reply was "bell, angel and me"

he was speech less "who is who?" he asked

so I told him.

"the blond is angel, the brunet is bell and the red head is me. We all dyed our hair black and I use colored contact's to make my eyes look blue. angel and bell don't. I don't know why but I've always been different from them. my mother was blond and my father was a brunet and they both had blue eyes so I was always the odd child. when my parents died we all dyed our hair black and I started to use contacts so I used to dress like this, I liked it" was my explanation.

"ok that's cool" he said and we started walking around again.

a few people past us and gave me weird stairs and soon we were in front of a door that had a red cloud above it.

Sasori went in and I followed then stopped in front a door with a scorpion and a dove carved on it. he then told me to go and wait in the common room for the others

there are five doors in an oval shape around the common room

I waited for about ten minutes until everyone was there and then pein spoke up "who's room has three bed rooms ?" he questioned

deidara and sasori raised their hands then I saw something on deidara's palms "awesome you have mouths on your hands " …


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dreaded Drama Class

I waited for about 10 minutes until everyone was there and then pein spoke up "who's room has three bed rooms?" he questioned

Deidara and sasori raised their hands then I saw something on deidara's palm "awesome you have mouths on your hands "

"You are really weird you know that?" was Deidara's reply

"Yeah she knows" was hidans reply for me

"So they put another weird one in our house ok so… party time?"Stated/asked sasori

The reply he got was party shit appears out of no were

"Ok let's party" shouted Rose

Time Skip after the Party Roses POV

It was now 1.35 am on Saturday morning and we had cleaned up after that awesome party

Naruto, sasuke and angel decided to crash the party around eleven

Bell never crashed so I guess she was given a welcoming party by suna house

I was now sitting in the common room reading then I heard a door open I marked the page I was on and closed my book

I turned around and found sasori standing there "why are you up?"I asked him

"I could ask you the same question but since you asked I couldn't sleep. So why may I ask are you up" was sasoris's reply

I said nothing

Sasori looked like he was getting anoyed

"I couldn't sleep I was thinking really but don't tell Hidan, Bell want to explain what I was thinking before you ask. Well I may as well try to sleep good night sasori."

As I headed back to the room

Or should I say apartment with three rooms

Any way I went to my room and got into my PJ's and fell asleep

I was awoken by a knock on my door

I am a very light sleeper

"Come in." I said through the door

It was deidara "what I'm sleeping!" I said

"Get up you have drama with the others in two hours so get up now" he said

He left and I got up got clothes, a towel and went into the on sweet in my room yes I have an on sweet.

After I took a shower and was changed I put my hair up in a bun even though I only towel dried it but I had a thing that I never used a hair drier I absolutely hate them

I went into the common room and everyone looked confused by what I was wearing because it looked bad ass

"What?" I asked

Everyone started to ignore me so I got my book and started to read then I felt like I was being watched so I turned around I jumped two feet back

"What the hell sasori you scarred the shit out of me! Don't do that!" I shouted

All sasori did was smirk "what I wanted to know what you were reading?" He asked as if he was innocent

"I'm reading a book what does it look like baka!"I sneered

That made everyone except sasori itachi and pein laugh I didn't laugh I was pissed off that he did not just ask

"I meant what the book was called since you were reading it at 1.35am this morning and who are you calling an idiot, idiot!" he sneered right back at me

Then "what the fuck were you doing up at bloody 1.35am this morning rose oh I am so telling angel and bell about this" hidan stated

Before he could even move a single mussel I had him pined to the wall with my hand around his neck squeezing it tight "you won't tell angel or bell I was up at 1.35am this morning got it hidan!" I threatened

Everyone was shocked at my outburst all hidan could do was gasp a yes and I let him go

Then I turned to sasori who as soon as I looked at him he hid behind deidara who had come out of our shared room

He was so confused "hi dei" I chirped confusing everyone but deidara who greeted me just as I had him with a smile

"Danna why are you hiding behind me?" asked a very confused deidara he was even more confused when sasori pointed at me

"Hey dei when is drama anyway and why did you say the others instead of including you?" I asked as if nothing had happened

Deidara chuckled nervously then said "I've got a dentist appointment today so I get out of drama and we were doing Romeo and jullet and you'll have to work with Danna!"

I was flabber gasted I had to work with that no way in hell

Just as I was about to say something pein spoke up "time for class lets go"

Everyone got up and as did I reluctant to go I had to let's just hope that it is when they meet other than when they say good bye and they both die or when they kiss let's just hope…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers I do not own naruto or the akatsuki but I do own Rose, Angel, Bell, and the drama teacher

Chapter Four: The Dreaded Drama Class Part Two

Everyone got up and as did I reluctant to go but I had to,

let's just hope that it's when they meet other than when they say good bye and they both die or when they kiss let's just hope…

Sasori's POV

When we got to the drama room star was there

Star is the drama teacher but lets us call her by her first name

When she spotted us she looked confused and said "who is she and where is deidara?"

Before anyone could make a sound rose spoke for the first time since we all left our section

"My name is rose, Deidara has a dentist appointment and I was put in akatsuki house yesterday any other questions?" asked rose

Everyone was quiet until "sasori likes you!"Was exclaimed by star  
"WHAT!" rose and I exclaimed at the same time

"I do not repeat do not like her got it star" I exclaimed

After about ten minutes of arguing we went into the class room

Roses POV 

When we went into the room a script was forced into my hands

When I looked at what it was I palled instantly it was Romeo and Juliet

I had two choices

1) Scream and look weirder than usual

2) Faint and make it look like you haven't eaten in a day because you haven't

I pick choice two

Then the teacher star I think her name was told me to partner up with sasori

As I walked over to him my body went limp and I blacked out

I woke up after about an hour and seen I was still in the drama class "what the fuck happened?" I asked

Before anyone could speak the door opened as I sat up and in walked deidara

He walked over "did you eat this morning cause you never ate yesterday and I'm guessing you fainted?" he asked/stated

I didn't answer I just hid my face behind my hair and curled up into a ball

'Why why do I always faint when I'm in drama it happens every time' I thought to my self

"Why didn't **you eat idiot **you have to eat **or you'll faint again" **zetsu lectured

"Shut up" I said quietly

"Don't mumble we did not hear you!" said pein

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"I screeched

I was getting stressed and I needed fresh air so I got to my feet and ran out the class room, out the class building door and into the oval.

I found a dark corner and sat down, curled up into a ball and cried

Then I heard footsteps coming towards me

I took the bobble out of my hair and hid my face

As soon as I hid my face angel walked past not even noticing me her and bell never noticed me.

Soon the akatsuki came by and deidara, kakuzu and konan stopped and all the others did was walk past me not even caring.

I got up and took off my jacket gloves and headed to the school gates, intending on going to my old house.

I had lived in America when I was younger and when my parents died I was taken into foster care

Where I met hidan and was adopted by a Scottish couple

I got to my old home and just stood there was a note under the door mat

It read

Dear rose

We are sorry we did not tell you sooner you are not our sister you were found on mother and fathers doorstep when we were born

We still love you as if you were but by blood we are not related we are so sorry that we did not tell you sooner please forgive us

Love

Angel & Bell

I stood there I was sure I was crying I fell to my knees and cried

After about an hour of crying I stopped got up and went back to the academy and went straight to my section

When I got there I went straight to my room, locked the door and read my favorite anime Angel beats I sat there for hours just reading trying to forget

When I was little I read half of one of the books and forgot every thing

I finished reading

But where am I, who am I, what am I

There was a knock on the door and someone said ""Rose please come out we're sorry if we hurt your feelings in drama please just come out!"

"Sasori?" I questioned

"What?" was his reply

Everything came back to me why is it when I want to forget I can't and when I don't want to I do I guess I should come out of my room

Slowly I got to my feet and walked over to the door and unlocked it

I went into the common room and saw…

Sorry for the cliff hanger but it's better than my other idea

Any way if you love manga and anime and you have not watched or read angel beats give it a try it's really good any way sees you guys later


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I don't own naruto cast but do own all OC's

Roses POV

I went into the common room and saw the two trator who had kept such a big part of my life from me who blamed me for what happened, in there was angel and bell,

i was furious so i ripped of my necklace and flung it on the ground, i took up my book and sat on the couch and read then some one pulled the note out of my pocket I cot their hand before anyone could read it I grabbed the note back in put it in my back pocket.

"leave" was all I said

"but.." started bell

"LEAVE" I demanded with murderous intent in my voice,

in seconds Angel and Bell were gone.

"Rose what the hell what has gotten into you!" exclaimed Hidan

"realisation" was my answer

"what?" asked Deidara

I tossed him the note and he read it.

"I see I under stand" he said calm

'I smiled that some one knew why I was upset he tossed the note back and got up,

"I am going to the cafeteria to get something to eat." I stated

I got up and grabbed my jacket and headed to the door I was soon joined by deidara,

"I'll come with you" he said

"thanks" was my reply

we left the Akatsuki section laughing and joking at least deidara can cheer me up.

Sasori's POV

"Did something about rose seem off to you guy's?" i asked something or someone had upset her and i was going to find out what.

"yeah, she seemed devastated I wonder if we up set her that much!" stated Kisame

"no then she would not have shown deidara that note but what was that note?" i wondered

then I seen the note on the floor. I leaned down and picked it up. After I read it, I passed it to Hidan,

"holy jashin those little bitches why would they not tell her that sooner!" exclaimed Hidan

soon everyone had seen the note except Pein but just as he was about to get it Rose and Deidara came back in .

"bartered you are all idiots that was none of your business what that note said. I only showed Deidara because I knew he would not pass the damn note about, I cant trust any of you can I" exclaimed rose as she snatched the note away from Tobi and stomped of to her room.

Deidara's POV

I stood their looking at everyone with disappointment in my eyes,

"you could not help your selves could you?" I asked

"we just wanted to hel..." started Konan

"well you did not help it, you just made it worse!" I exclaimed

"deidara leave the idiots alone they are not worth your breath" rose stated as she came back out and grabbed her book,

" I am going to go read out side see ya" she stated as she left the common room.

I just nodded and walked to the common room door,

"where are you going brat?" asked Sasori

"to talk to Iwa house now leave me alone!" I stated as I continued out the door.

Konan's POV 

"great now the brat and Rose hate us!" exclaimed Sasori

"shut up it is your fault you were the one who started to pass the note around in the first place, just leave them alone and let them calm down a bit then they will be fine!" I said hopping I was right.

Two weeks later

it has been two weeks since the note situation, sasori says that rose and deidara still won't talk to or sit beside him, kakuzu says rose ignores him in lesions and she won't talk to me but she does talk to sasuke and naruto.

just know we were in dance class and as usual rose was laughing and giggling with naruto and sasuke.

"hey Konan do you want to practice the dance with us!" asked naruto

I seen rose shake her head and walk off to practice on her own as I walked over.

"hey, how come rose left?" asked sasuke

"her and deidara don't trust or speak to any other member of akatsuki house, except from each other, it has been like that for two weeks!" I stated

then the bell rang

"ok children go get changed and I will see all but one after lunch" stated miss Fairrie

as we all left to get changed I noticed rose was in the same changing room as me but just as I was about to say something she left and walked to the cafeteria,

when I got to the cafeteria I saw rose and deidara laughing with tobi but when I got close rose and deidara said good-bye and left.

"I AM SORRY!" I exclaimed both deidara and rose turned around and walked back to me and tobi.

"that is all we were waiting for but you had to mean it the amount of empty sorry's we have had from everyone is.." "rediculiuce" finished deidara

"did some thing happen when you were not talking to us" I asked

"no" they said in unison

we started to laugh and catch up, then sasori started to walk towards us.

sasori's POV

I had seen rose and deidara talking to konan and Tobi.

"hi" I said

I got two glares and the four of them walked away with out a word,

"hmm seems konan and tobi know how to get them to talk but we might need to pry it out of them" stated pein who stood behind me.

time skip after school 5:00pm

everyone except me had been forgiven and they actually stayed in the common room but acted like I did not exist.

"I am sorry just please speak to me, I miss speaking with you just please!" I begged

they shared a look and rose gave me a hug

"you are forgiven" rose whispered as she let go

"who wants to go get dinner as a house instead of separate like we have since I arrived" asked rose

in response we all grabbed our jackets and headed to the cafeteria but when we got there angel and bell where there.

"hey sasori want to sit with us" they asked

"no I am sitting with the rest of akatsuki house away from you two" I said causing several laughs from the akatsuki.

we sat down with our dinner and laughed, talked and bonded something rose has only done with deidara for two weeks.

"hey Rose can I ask you a question?" i asked

"you just did but sure" came her smart ass reply

"do you like any body?"

"private"

"so that's a yes"

"fuck up puppet"

"no"

"hate you"

"hate you too"

"hn"

"what"

"ha I win you lose" she sand in victory of out smarting me

"how can you speak hn" questioned Kisame

"Itachi tot me about a week ago"

"hey can I sit with you guys Bell is starting to anoy me" said a very familiar red-head

"yeh gaara"

"do you have a crush on one of the guys here, thats what everyone is saying?" asked gaara

"none of your business"

"gaara time to go back, Baki wants to talk to everyone" said a girl with blond hair

"hey do you have a crush on one of the akatsuki guys?" she asked rose

"none of your business"

"OMG you have a crush on..."

ha ha cliff hanger update soon sorry i have not updated i completely slipped my mind sorry hope you enjoy /3


	6. Black Dusk arrives

disclaimer:I only own the triplet girls and the idea

Deidara's Pov

just before temari had a chance to say the persons name I inturupted

"so Temari who are you going to the dance with,yeah"

"well I've not been asked yet. who are you going with" she questioned

"a girl,un" was all I said

"so who are you going with?" asked the anoghing girl to Rose

"I'm not" was all she said

"no one has asked you?" she asked in astunishment

"no I am not going. it's stupid and pointless and I don't go to such pathetic things" she said

"in other words you don't want to be seen in a dress" dead-panned Sasori

"I will fall-out with youagain baka" she threatined

"ok I'll shut up"he stated raising his hands in defence

"I think you'd look nice in a dress" muttered Gaara

that caused Rose to blush big time

"hey are you ok" asked Konan having not heard Gaara

once her blush faided (which was about 1 second) rose spoke "yeah I'm fine"

"hey guys can we sit with you Angel and Bell are just gossiping" stated a blond haired boy I have never seen

"sure Naruto but doesn't sasuke ussualy ask questions not you" stated Konan

and then Rose whispered some~thing to Konan causeing her to 'ohh' then giggle

"so Sasuke who are you going to the dance with" asked the bluette

"no one I was rejected" stated the proude Uchiha in a shy voice.

"well lil' bro who rejected you" questioned Itachi-weasle

"well it does not matter just drop the subject of the stupid dance already" exclaimed Rose

"sorry so any way, as I was saying do you like Deidara" that caused Konan to have a laughing fit and everyone else's jaws dropped.

"NO only as a friend" she kind shouted

"ok come one Gaara lets go" and with that the two siblings left.

"I prefered the talk about the dance know" stated Rose at what Temari had said.

"oh your face was priceless when she asked that!" exclaimed Konana going into another laughing fit as she pointed at Rose and I.

" so who you guys going with?" questioned the buncey blond boy

"Sakura" stated Sasori

"Hana Inozuka" stated Hidan

"Ino" was all Kisame said

"Konan" was Peins answer

"Maki-chan" exclaimed Tobi just as the girl walkled past

"hey Tobi" was all she said before walking off

"Ran" was the reply from the money loving miser

"Ruka" came the shark-man's answer

"Suiren" is all Zetsu said

"not going"came the final reply

"we know that already" stated Sasuke at roses answer

"Hinata Hyuga" was all Naruto said

"so Deidara who are you going with?" questioned the Uchiha

"a girl,yeah" was all I said

"does she have a name?" he questioned

"yes,un"

"what is it?" questioned a curiuse Rose

"I'm not tellin' you,hm" I stated

"why?"

"because,yeah"

"because why?"

"just because ok,hm"

"just because why?" she asked again with a smirk on her face

"it's none of your bisness,yeah" I stated

"please don't argue we all just made up" complained Kisame

"well he is avoiding my question" whined the youger girl (Konan is older)

"Just drop it and he'll tell us later one way or the other" stated Danna

"ok" she chirped happily

"You are not helping me you know,un" I dead panned

"we know" came everyones reply

"so when doess training start " I asked Itachi

"sunday I think" was my answer

"training for what?" asked Rose

"training for socor,yeah" I answered

"is there a girl team" she asked

"no but girls are allowed to join the team all are welcome to play,hm" I stated as last time we where one player short of a team.

"cool by the way it is football not socor" she stated

"not in America it's not"stated Tobi

"well it's getting late we better o before Kakashi starts to worry come on Naruto" stated the youngest Uchiha

"bye" said Konan

"we should go to it is quiet late and we have Drama tomorrow"stated Kakuzu

Rose's POV

"hey does this mean sleep over in the common's room"asked an Excieted Tobi

"sleep over?" I questioned

"yeah every time there is a dance the night before we all sleep in the common's room"stated Pein

"do you have to?" I asked because I only have one piece pagamas.

"yes, yes you do" stated Konan and with that said we all headed back to our section.

"ok everyone go get into your PJ's" ordered Pein and we did so but I was more relucktent than everyone else.

10 minutes later

"come on Rose no one will laugh"said Itachi

"promise" I asked through the door

"yes now come out" he said

I let out a sigh but opened the door and stepped out wearing white onceses with black paw prints all over it and a hood with dog ears and face on it.

"aww you look so cute" squealed Konan how had on a black 2 piece.

"why do you guys do this?" I asked

"it is fun,yeah. Thats why,hm." stated deidara

"well where do we sleep" I asked not seeing any sleeping bags.

"we only have nine sleeping bags and a pull-out double couch-bed"stated Kisame

"well Konan and Pein should share the couch-bed" I stated

"no everyone pushes each other so deidara goes on the couch" stated Sasori

"I have my own sleeping bag"I stated

"ok go get it" stated Hidan

and with that I left the room and came back with a black sleeping bag with a white sun on it.

"nice I get the couch to my self as usaual,yeah" stated the feminin looking blond

"hey Rose can you come with me to pick a dress please!" begged Konan probebily expecting me to say 'no' but what she got shocked her.

"sure I might get my self a dress and go with the boy I turned down" I stated

"yes shopping after drama" she exclaimed

"ok who wants to play truth or dare?" asked Zetsu

everyone raised their hand except me cause I am boaring.

"oh come on please" begged Hidan

"ok,ok fine"I said with a giggle

"ok deidara trueth or dare" asked Itachi

"truth" he stated

"who are you going to the dance with?" he asked

"Hanabi Hyuga" he said quietly

"Rose trueth or dare" he asked

"Dare I guess" was my answer

"I dare you to..." before he could finishmy phone started to ring.

"shit be right back" Is said as IU ran to get my Iphone

"hello?" I asked wondering whop would be calling at this hour

"hey Kiddo guess who" came the voice of my best friend

"OMG guys what are you callin' for?" I asked with excitment

"we are playin' at you school tomorrow night and we need our lead guitar. Are you in?"asked my boy-friend Tommy

"of course I started Black dusk any way" I stated with enthusiasum

"see yah soon babe" said Tommy

"see yah soon Tommy oh and say hi to Korra for me" I said

"she is comin' to,so tell her your self" he said shocking me

"I love you guys right talk to yah soon babe bye" and with that I hung up

"WHO WAS THAT" called Konan ferom the other room

"Just some of my friends from Scotland" I said as I walked in smilling, I probobly look strange.

"so who is Tommy and Korra" asked Itachi

"none of your buisness but they are playing as the band for the dance tomorrow"I stated leaving out that i was also playing with them.

"ok well we better get to sleep it's already 1am in the morning"stated Tobi and with that we all went to sleep in our sleeping bag and deidara on the couch.

7am satarday Rose's POV

I woke up with some one pocking my cheek.

"am up,am up" I said and the person stopped pocking my cheek

"hey your phones been ringing all morning" stated Konana as it started to ring again.

"shit sorry" I said as I picked it up and answered my phone.

"what?" I asked not even bothering to look at caller ID

"THE HELL WE HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR AN HOUR WHERE WERE YOU" eclaimed Mel'

"ah melisa I was sleeping don't shout am just up" I stated

"here Tommy she is all yours" oh shit I'm in trouble

"mornin' babes sorry for waking you up we just wanted to tell you we will be there in 10 talk to you soon pet." and with that he hung up and I sprung up and went to get changed.

I came out in a knee length dress that was black with white flowers scattered over it and wearing blue sandels.

"hey guys I'm goin' to wait for my friends out front meet yah at breakfast" I said then left to go down stairs.

at the school gates

"Where is she I am bloody board" complained May

"she will be hear in 3...2...1" and as mel' said that Tommy was knocked to the ground by Rose hugging him.

"hey babe how are you" asked Tommy

"better know you guys are here" she said

"hey rose are you comin' to breakfast or not" asked a blue haired gir;l

"yeah hurry up will yah,hm" shouted a blond haired boy

"come on guys lets go and get breakfast" said Rose and we where draged away to a group of ten people.

Deidara's POV

"hey Konan is it me or is that the band back dusk?" I asked witha grin on my face as they walked over just as Konan went fan-girl.

"why did you not tell me your frens where Black Dusk but where is muri she is my fave" stated Konan which caused the band to laugh and Rose stepped closser.

"your lookin at Muri Benit" she stated. we where gob-smacked

"Oh My God you Rose are Muri Benit guitarist/lead singer dating lead singer/lead guitarist Tommy Conwell

waw." she stated causeing me to frown.

"wait should we tell the others?" I asked

"well it would shut Star up about what she said the first time we do you think guys tell th others?" she asked the other four.

"well as manager of Black Dusk I say it would be best" stated a girl who i was unfamiliar too.

"hey guys breakfast finished and you missed it we have to go or Star will kill us for being late" stated Pein

"come on we may as well tell them as a band"stated Korra

and with that we all walked up to the others.

"hells fuckin' yeah Black Dusk but where is Muri Benit" asked Hidan looking around

"Hidan Rose is Muri Benit" stated Konan

"sorry puppet fucker she's taken" stated the silver haired idiot

"shut up I don't like her like that and I don't fuck puppets"exclaimed a pissed off Sasori

"I really hate star for comment but now I don't have to listen to it" stated Rose or should I say Muri

"well the rest of the band can come too right?" asked Muri

"sure lets go or we can forget the dance"stated Kisame as he started to run and was soon passed by Muri, Korra and Mel'.

at the Drama class Star's POV

'they are so dead they are 15 minutes late' I thought to my self. Just then Rose appeared along with Korra and Mel' from Black Dusk.

"ok you are off the hook cause you are with famous people"I stated just as everone else apeared with Tommy conwell.

"fine I get it you are all off the hook but where is Muri she is lead guitarist"I stated

then rose stepped up "sup Star guess what?" she questioned

"your Muri Benit" I stated now I regret what I said when we first met

"waw smart" she said sarcasticly

"well why didn't you say some something before"I screached

"are you stupid I didn't want people to know I was Muri Idiot" she stated in a le duh tone

"well can you play us a song?" I asked knowing all of akatsuki would love it.

"well I guess it would not hurt to play one song"stated a girl who was not part of the band

and in less than 30 seconds they where set up in the class room.

"that was fast" said Konan

then it started.

".3.4" chanted the drumer

then Tommy, Mel' and Korra sterted to play. then Rose or Muri started to sing.

"So this ain't the end - I saw you again today

I had to turn my heart away

Smiled like the Sun - kisses for everyone

And tales - it never fails!

You lying so low in the weeds

I bet you gonna ambush me

You'd have me down,down, down on my knees

Now wouldn't you, Barracuda?

Back over Time we were all trying for free

Met up with porpoise and me

No right no wrong you're selling a Song - a name

Whisper game

If the real thing don't do the trick

You better make up something quick

You gonna burn, burn, burn, burn into the wick

Aren't you, Barracuda?

Sell me sell you the porpoise said

Dive down deep now save my head

You... I think you got the blues too.

All that night and all the next

Swam without looking back

Made for the western pools -silly fools

If the real thing don't do the trick No!

You better make up something quick

You gonna burn, burn, burn, burn, burn into the wack

Barra-Barracuda"

after they finished all the Akatsuki where stunned at how well that was proformed.

"holy shit that was amazing and you guys are playing at the Dance tonight" stated Kakuzu

"That Bass playing was epic but that guitar solo rocked man you two are awsome" stated Tobi.

"thanks but that song was just a cover of a song by Hearts" stated Mel'

"well you guys better head to see Prinsiple Tsunade" stateed Muri as the others left.

"so Muri **why the **secret" asked Zetsu

"not a secret a half truth" she stated

"what?" everyone asked

"my full name is Muri Rossella Monica Benit so tecenicly my name is Rose it is short for Rossella" she stated

"waw long name" stated Rose

12pm Konan's POV

"well next week I want you to proform the last scene of Romio and Julliet" stated Star

"come on lets go I want to go to the mall" I stated as I walked out alongh with Rose only for rose to walk into sasuke .

"sorry Sasuke I didn't see you there" she stated

"it's ok where are you off too?" he asked

"shoping" was his reply

Just then Korra and Mel' appeared.

"can we come we need new dresses, some one burned our last ones"stated Mel'

" ok bye sasuke" stated Rose

Authors note: I am so sorry but i had writters block all gone knoe so here is new up-date hope you like

:{)


	7. Chapter 7

author's note: hey guys sorry I havent updated for ages but i was bizzy and my laptop brock and when i got fixed i started to watch Inu-yasha and Kinda stopped watchin naruto but now I am back with this story

disclaimers: i dont own naruto or any naruto charictors used in this fanfic or any songs

At the mall with the girls (korra's pov)

"MO-MO how long till we leave" I asked Mori

"what did i tell your about calling me Mo-Mo" complained Mori

"you're not to call you it cause it is anouging and we are only here cause you desided our dresses would make a cool bonfire"compained Mel

I simply pouted and stayed quiet untill i saw like the most epic drumb sticks ever. so I snuck off and bought them only to lose the others and to end up wondering around well untill I bumped into the Blond guy from earlier.

"hey are you lose cause the others are in hot topic if you are looking for them" he stated and can i just say i envied him his blond hair was much more shinier than mine and i he look so cool whilst i looked like a little gothic girl who is lost and is a loner.

"thank . . . what your name?"I asked

"Deidara"he said. I gave a small smile.

"thanks Deidara" I said before running off to find the others.

In Hot Topic melisa's POV

"guys Korra wondered off again" I stated. then who should come zipping in to the store with a small smile on their face but Korra.

"hey Korra try this on" and with that a dress was shoved into her hands and she was shoved into a changing room.

5 minutes later

Korra came out in a light blue knee high dress with a silver chain on. and as soon as she came out the boys from earlier came in all 9 of them and Tommy was with them and let me tell you if you had seen Korra's face you would think it was a tomato i mean she was blushing like mad.

"hey guys what do you think about this dress for korra?" asked Konan

"waw you actually got her in a dress and in public now that is an achevment"stated Tommy with a small chuckle.

"its nice" said a raven haired boy said

"cool" said a guy with blue skin

"i think i looks nice" said the a red haired boy and Deidara at the same time.

"t...thanks" korra said not used to coments unless it was about her drumbing.

we all picked out a few dresses each and muri some tank tops and joggies.

we got back at 3:34 pm and every one went to get ready and to get there hair and make up done but turns out that the black dye in muri's hair wasn't perimint so it came out showning the un-mistackble red that every one liked muri to.

"come on Korra and bring your dress so you can put it on after we preform"I said

"fine" she said grabing the dress and her drumb sticks.

5:30pm night of the dance

the dance was about to start but before the prinsiple came out to address the students.

"right you all know the drill dont harse the band for ato-graphs yada-yada-yada one thing before we start this year we had a new student in A section her name that everyone knew her by was Rose but what you see tonight is the real so dont freak out" and with that she stepped down and the curtains opened to reveal Black Dusk.

"ok this song is skater boy by Avril lavin"I shouted

"he was boy, she was a girl can i make it any more oviouse,

he was a punk, she did ballia what more can I say

he wanter her

she'd never tell but secretly she wanted him as well

but all of her friends they stuk up the noise and they had a problem whith his bagy cloths

He was a skater boy she said see you later boy

he wasnt good enough for her

she had a pritty face but her head was up in space

she needed to come back down to earth

five years form now, she sits at home

feeding the baby, shes all alone

she turns on TV and guess who she see's

skater boy rockin on MTV

she calles up her friend's, they already know

and they've all got tickets to see his show

She tags along and stands in the crowed

and looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a skater boy, she said see you lated boy

he wasn't good enough for her

know he's a super star slamin on his guitar

does your pritty face see what he's worth

He was a skater boy, she said see you lated boy

he wasn't good enough for her

know he's a super star slamin on his guitar

does your pritty face see what he's worth

(epic guitar solo)

sorry girl but you missed out

well tough luck that boys mine now

we are more than just good friends

this is how the story ends

to bad that you couldn't see

see the man that he could be

there is more that meets the eye

I see the soul that is inside

he was a boy and am just a girl

can i make i any more obviouse

we are in love haven't you heared

how we rock each others world

I'm with the skater boy I said see you later boy

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at the studio singin a song we wrote

about a girl he used to know

I'm with the skater boy, I said see you later boy

I'll be back stage after the show

I'll be at the studio singin a song we wrote

about a girl he used to know " when we finished everyone cheered

"OK any song requests" shouted Tommy

"hey can you do a slow song" shouted A blond haired boy

"sure"

"She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

la la la la la la la la la la la la la laaa

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

la la la la la la la la la la la la la laaa" as they finished the song more request's played untill the next band came on and we where alowed to enjoy the evening.

"hey you guys are really good"stated Gaara.

"thanks" Muri stated and Instantly he went into shock

"holy crap" whispered Temari as every looked over and instantly went into shock well except the akatsuki.

"waw school is going to get hard ist it" She asked me

"Most likly just be happy we might be staying" I said quietly

Korra's POV

'I am so board Tommy is talking to the guys we met earlier and mel and Muri are talking talking to each other and i have no one to talk to' I thought to my self just as a slow song came on.

"hey want to dance"asked a voice i recignised as Deidara's.

'holy crap he just asked me todance with him'

"hm...ok" I said trying to hid how nervuse I was.

we all spent the night dancing and making friends.

'you know what I think I'm gonna like it here'

authors note: right I know its not the best but reviews on how it was would make the next chapter better cause i know what i need to change so please review

love for all ma epic readers


	8. Chapter 8

authors note: hey am back and hey second up date this mounth I know it sucks but hey am goin into my third year of high school.

disclaimer I dont own naruto if its not naruto iots mine and no songs belong to me sadly :-(

read and review

Rose's POV (yeah am going to stick with Rose)

"so let me get this straight they are staying?" asked Kiba, who just got a blankl stair from everyone.

"yeah we are staying is there a problem with that" asked make her repeat herself she hates it.

"no not a problem its just an honor"he said.

"so what house are you guys in?" asked Deidara as he put on his akatsuki jacket.

"I got put in Oto house" said Tommy, he didn't sound very happy.

"I got into. . . Aka. . . akats. . . akat-sue-key" said Mel not quite sure on how itwas pronounced.

"its pronounced Akat-su-ki" said sasori

"yeah that one" she said but Korra seemed reluctant about saying what house she was in.

"hey what house are you in"Temari asked her.

"same as mel" she said, you know i don't think there is going to be much room for long.

"well there gose all of the space" Kidded Kisame.

we all went our seperit ways and we showed Mel and Korra to their new home for the year.

Diedara's POV

waw the akatsuki is sure growing first Rose, now Melisa and Korra.

"hey who wants to play truth or dare" asked mel and she got 12 yeahs and 2 no's.

"oh come on Mori, korra how many times have we played this game?" asked Melisa in a pleading tone.

"yeah and how many times has it gottin me put in the hospital with sprained wrists or a concusion"said Korra right back.

"and look where it got you Mori"said mel with a proud smirk.

"fine but if it gets out of hand game over" said Korra and we all sat in a circle.

"ok deidara truth or dare"asked Mel

"dare"

"I dare you to tell me what talent you have" said mel

"writing, playing piano and drumming. ok Sasori truth or dare"I said

"truth"

"damn...ok do you like any one like, like like?" I asked

"yes Korra truth or dare?" he asked with out a second thought.

"Truth i dont trust dare last time it sent me to the A&E"

"do you like deidara"he asked. Let me tell you this korra went red as roses hair.

"well that is answer enough"and with that he got up and went to his room to be honost I really didn't think anything of it I mean really, any one would blush if they where asked that.

"Mo-mo truth or dare"korra said before going in a huff.

"Korra call me Mo-mo again and i will beat the living day lights out of you"thretened Rose

"ok dare it is, I dare you to. . ."

sorry its short I am teired and I have lots to do

cliff hanger sorry I dont want to spoil it :-D


	9. Chapter 9 : truth or dare

Authors note: hey guys so my first week of 3rd year is almost over to selibrate i shall update this chapter.

sasori : hey i came to see if you where going to make the common room bigger and add more rooms?

scarlet : never mind since you are here disclaimer time.

sasori : grr but thats dei's job

scarlet : do it

sasori : fine Scarlet angle 13 does note own any naruto charicter she owns the plot her OC's and well the rights to this story. oh and read and review. . . please

Scarlet : Thanking you now go get dei, oh and by the way no.

Korra's POV

'ha-ha roseis going to love me for this' I thought to my self.

"Muri I dare you to break your last dare by mel" I say and her eyes widen and a masive grin spreads over her face as she dives for her phone.

"hey you cant to that!" exclaimed mel. she made this dare for her own selfish reasons

"hello" she said to the other person on the end of the phone. They said some thing to her and the grin fell and was replaced by a sly smirk.

"mel they want to talk to you" she said as she handed the phone to Mel.

After a short conversation Muri was handed back the phone and she quickly said the words i had been waiting for " It's over" and with that shge hung up and tackle hugged me.

"thank you thank you thank you thank you" she chanted.

" what the fuck was the last dare!?" exclaimed Hidan

"Muri had to ask out tommy and could not tell any one about the dare and she wasn't alowed to break the dare un-less I dared her to" I explained

"pritty rough dare" wispired Tobi, yeah it was a rough dare.

" ok hmm tob. . . Itachi"she quickly changes her mind but their was a knock on the door.

Konan went to see who it was and came back with a note.

we are moving to larger section with more rooms whilst this one will be used for Hibi house that is going to have less members apparently.

"lets all get to sleep" suggested Muri as she walked off and left threw the same door sasori had earlier.

"Mel i have an idea" I said with a cheashire cat grin.

scarlet: ok short...Probibly sorry but i have a reason I have maths home work to do sorry

Deidara: hey sasori said i was needed

scarlet: you are I need help. . . with my home work

deidara: fine lets go

scarlet : bye my lpvely reader please review reviews make me happy


End file.
